


X Marks the Spot

by debirlfan



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: Sheldon doesn't want to be spoiled.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper & Penny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



_Knock, knock, knock._

“Penny.”

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Penny.”

Rolling her eyes, Penny rose from the sofa and crossed the room, opening the door just as Sheldon's hand rose to knock again. “You rang?” she asked.

Lowering his hand, he looked at her in confusion. “How could I ring? You don't have a doorbell. I knocked.”

She shrugged. “Whatever. What can I do for you, Sheldon?”

“I need you to take me to the comic book store.”

“Today is only Monday. Wednesday is comic book night.” Penny wasn't sure what was worse, that Sheldon had a comic book night, or that she knew when it was.

“I'm well aware of that. Unfortunately, as much as I abhor changing my schedule, the new 'Adventures of X-Men' was released today, and if I don't read it immediately, I'm afraid I'd be spoiled.”

She sighed in frustration. “Sheldon, I seriously doubt that someone is going to walk up to you on the street and start filling you in on the details of some comic book.”

“Granted, however it's considerably more likely that Howard will walk into the lunch room tomorrow and do the same. He pre-ordered 'Adventures of X-Men' from Amazon, and it was scheduled to be delivered today.”

Ah, Howard. That explained a lot. But, Howard wouldn't go out of his way to spoil a comic book unless.... “Have you been provoking Howard again?”

Sheldon dipped his head. “I...may have said some things about MIT. And about people who don't have a Master's degree.”

Penny frowned. “You do realize that I don't have a Master's?”

“Of course I remember. You're not in a field where one is customary.”

She wasn't sure if she should take that as a slam, or as a compliment, but decided on the latter. Awkward and socially inept or not, Sheldon usually meant well. Given the choice between him and Howard, she'd side with Sheldon any time. “Okay, give me a minute. Let me put on my shoes and get my keys. We'll go get your comic before you get spoiled.”

“Wonderful!” Sheldon followed her into the apartment as she searched for her shoes. “Perhaps on the way back, we can stop at the train store?”

She cringed. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
